


Une erreur de touche

by septentrion



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septentrion/pseuds/septentrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke commet une petite erreur de manipulation qui l'envoit, avec Han et Chewbacca, sur le Chemin de Traverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une erreur de touche

_Ecrit pour jufachlo._

Le spectacle qui s'étalait devant les yeux d'Han et Luke, au-delà des fenêtres du Millenium Falcon, était surréaliste, ce qui n'était pas peu dire pour ces deux voyageurs habitués à toutes sortes de bizarreries. Les vêtements des habitants (des robes) et leurs chapeaux multiformes n'étaient pas ce qui les choquait. En revanche, un monde totalement humain dépassait leur entendement.

De plus, lesdits humains utilisaient la Force à l'aide de baguettes. Ils réalisaient grâce à elles ce qu'aucun Jedi, même renégat, n'aurait osé rêver, comme transformer un carré de tissu en sac à provision ou une main en tentacule.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ? murmura Han, rendu un peu inquiet par la suspicion qu'il lisait dans les yeux des humains.

— Pas la moindre idée, répondit Luke, qui se trouvait au moins autant sur le qui-vive que son compagnon de voyage.

Leur sentiment de malaise était aggravé par le fait qu'une multitude de baguettes se trouvaient maintenant pointées dans leur direction. Han supposa qu'atterrir au milieu d'une rue bondée n'aidait pas leur cas. Il se tourna vers Luke.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Derrière eux, Chewbacca grogna, faisant savoir qu'il partageait le mécontentement d'Han.

— J'ai entré les coordonnées de notre destination et envoyé le Millenium Falcon dans l'hyper espace. Un astéroïde a heurté le vaisseau pendant ce temps-là. Peut-être que mon doigt a glissé d'une touche…

Le gamin avait l'air sincèrement désolé. Han soupira.

— Bon, je ne crois pas que nous puissions redécoller avec discrétion. Allons donc utiliser tes talents de diplomate, dit-il en pointant le menton en direction de la foule.

Sans un mot, les trois amis se levèrent, résignés à affronter une longue journée.


End file.
